SUMMARY The main objective of this core is to provide administrative oversight for the Comprehensive NeuroAIDS Core Center (CNAC) at Temple University with the goal to improve and expand research related to HIV-1/AIDS and its associated neurological and mental disorders. The infrastructure built through this core facility provides local, regional, and national investigators with broad, reliable, and efficient services including primary mammalian cell cultures from brain, HIV viral stocks for infection studies, gene editing and gene delivery services, proteomics and metabolomics analysis at the tissue, cellular, and molecular levels to unravel the mechanisms of disease and discoveries of new biomarkers, developing new experimental animals to investigate the molecular biology, pathogenesis, and cognitive aspects of HIV-1 CNS disease, support for a full range of microscopic, histological, and neuropathological analysis of cells and tissues, and clinical and neurobehavioral examination with well established cohorts followed longitudinally at Temple University and Drexel University College of Medicine. The Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure for coordinating and overseeing all activities of the CNAC including delineation of the strategic plan, identification of short and long term objectives, execution of detailed plans to be implemented, carrying out internal and external reviews and assessment tools based on established criteria to ensure productive and efficient use of resources to achieve the overall objectives of CNAC and offer biostatistical support for data analysis and interpretation obtained from basic science and clinical cores.